Sunshine and Shadows
by Silverlining679
Summary: Nico's confused. Will's determined. Pure Solangelo romantic smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some Basic Solangelo smut, although if I'm being honest, who doesn't ship these two together.**

The first month of the summer.

That's the amount of time Nico spent ogling Will Solace.

The next month Nico spent his time running in the other direction, avoiding Will at any means necessary. Long gone were the times they'd pass by each other, murmuring a hello and a secretive smile. Passing each other in the morning on the way to what ever activities they were going to. Passing each other on the way to the dining pavilion. Passing each other on the way back to their cabins for a good nights rest. Will had a sad expression spread across his face every time he saw Nico walking away in the other direction, but Nico being Nico he of course was to blinded to see it.

He had no clue how much his absence disappointed Will, that is, if two nights ago accounted for anything.

 _Nico had been avoiding Will, and he was sick of it. Tonight was the night. He was going to confront Nico about it and tell him everything. Including how he feels._

 _Will was scared about coming out to his family. He knew they wouldn't care. He knew his father wouldn't care, given the fact his dad, Apollo, god of the sun, was bisexual. It was more so the when and how that frightened him._

 _Will's face lit up in a wide grin as he spotted Nico walking about three feet ahead of him, heading toward the dining pavilion like everyone else. From where he was standing he could see Nico clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. He separated from his siblings, earning curious gazes from everyone but he just waved them off. He quickly sprinted up to Nico, walking along side him._

 _"Hey, Nico said Will." Will watched as the other boy jumped nearly a foot in the air, having not noticed the Apollo boy until now._

 _"Hey murmured Nico, trying his best not to look at him."_

 _"How are you? asked Will."_

 _"Fine said Nico stiffly, How are you?"_

 _"A lot better now that I'm next to you said Will, winking flirtatiously, then a second later scolding himself for being so forward."_

 _Stupid, Stupid Will chastised himself._

 _"Uh, actually Nico, there's something that I'd like to talk to you abou-"_

 _"You know what, I actually ate earlier, so I'm not that hungry, I'll see you later murmured Nico, cutting Will off." Will watched as Nico turned and walked back the way he came, muttering something to himself, shaking his head in frustration._

 _Will stared at the ground miserably for a while before he rejoined his siblings on the way to dinner._

 _So much for that Will thought to himself._

Stupid Travis Nico thought to himself as he limped back to his cabin. He'd decided to get in some combat practice and he'd foolishly excepted when Travis volunteered to help.

The stupid Stoll twin slashed him along the calf. It didn't cut deep but it stung like tartarus.

As he reached his room he for once noticed that the cabin was empty. Hazel must being hanging out with Frank right now he thought.

Nico quickly stripped off his clothes and got into the hot shower, the steaming water causing the dried up blood to swirl down the drain.

Nico couldn't help thinking of Will. His smile. His laugh. The way his abs glistened with water whenever he and one of his friends or siblings went down to the beach. Aah, just thinking of Will like that made Nico hard.

Looking down at his hardened member Nico shifted awkwardly, the erection almost at the point of painful. Uh, stupid Will and his insane hotness. Nico slowly sent his hand down, wrapping it around the base of his cock. He closed his eyes as he pulled down, running his hand down his shaft and back up in quick strokes. Nico reaches down with his other hand to cup his balls, squeezing them gently.

"Oh Gods Nico groaned, Oh gods, Will, Yes!" Nico pictures the young Apollo boy in his mind, stroking faster.

After a few more quick strokes Nico spurts into his hand, completely unaware of the Apollo boy listening outside the door that had come to check out his wounded leg.

 **Yes, it will have a second chapter, and maybe another chapter after that, not sure right now, meh. Oh, and please review, ok, got to go watch Yuri on Ice now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will's**

 **POV**

Taking a deep breath, I silently crept away from the bathroom door. All I'd come for was to make sure Nico was alright. For weeks, whenever anyone brought up Nico or he was somewhere nearby, all of my friends and siblings would tease me relentlessly. I knew they were just kidding, I don't think anyone knew that I was gay, and even if they had the slightest idea that I was, I'm sure they had no idea that it was Nico that I'd been obsessing over. I tried to walk away as soon as he was brought up. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Nico, just that I wasn't ready for everyone to know.

When I heard about Nico's cut I'd immediately ran over to the Hades cabin, caring more about the fact that Nico was hurt than that I was going to get teased about it later. I'd knocked about three times with no answer. Finding the cabin door unlocked I'd entered, worried that something had happened to Nico on the way over here.

Noticing the empty cabin, I was about to leave when I heard the running water. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked over to the door, gently pressing my ear against it. All I'd expected to hear at the most was Nico shuffling around inside, possibly the sound of gauze being unraveled. But no, oh no, I'd heard...I'd heard so much more. I knew, the moment the first moan met my ears. I was about to leave and let Nico carry on with his 'business', but then I'd heard it, my name. Nico Di Angelo had called out my name while he was doing... _it_.

So now here I am, quietly trying to leave the Hade's cabin without Nico hearing me. I wasn't sure exactly how to feel. Part of me want to jump with joy at the prospect of Nico actually liking me. Another part wanted to burst into that bathroom and jump on him, but I knew now was definitely not the time.

I would find some way to approach Nico, and tell him I liked him. Whoa, I knew that Nico liked me, and I definitely liked him, but...the idea of going up to him and saying something along the lines of 'hey, Nico, I like you and really want to be your boyfriend', well, it kind of, maybe, terrified me. Yes, he liked me. But, what would he say. Would it be like one of those stupid cliché movies where he would flash me that killer smile of his and we'd immediately start dating? Or would it be like one of those also stupid cliché movies where he'd deny it for a while but eventually realize that he was being an idiot and, again, we'd immediately start dating?

I hate the uncertainty you get whenever you like someone, it sucks, and it's insanely nerve-wracking. And then there's the worst reaction he could ever get. Rejection. I mean sure, Nico probably liked him, but what if he didn't want to be with him. Gods help me! I hate crushes.

I suddenly realized that I'd stopped in the middle of the hall, too focused on my little crisis moment to walk back to my cabin. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly turned around with wide eyes, my jaw dropping. Standing in front of me was a shocked Nico Di Angelo. Only wearing a towel.

"Will?" Nico said, in clear shock.

"U-um, h-hi," Will responded, growling inside his head at how lame he sounded. Normally I'm not so nervous, Damn you, Nico!

"Um," Nico said, holding the towel tightly to his chest, scratching the back of his neck, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Will rushed to say, finding it hard not to stare at Nico chest and abs, "I just wanted to see how your leg was, I heard about the cut."

"Oh, uh, thanks, but I think it's fine now," Nico said, shifting awkwardly to look at the side of his leg.

"How about you go get dressed, and I'll wait here and when you come back I can fix it for you, it could get infected if you don't properly clean it out."

Nico looked uncertainly at me for a few seconds before he sighed, probably realizing that there was no room for argument.

Nico nodded his head as he went and got his clothes, slipping back into the bathroom and quickly changing in to them. He came back out in a loose gray shirt and jean shorts that reached his knees. I have to say though, I definitely liked him better in just a towel.

This is going to be a long night he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will's**

 **POV**

As I cleaned the wound, loving that I was touching Nico, even if it was only for a moment, Nico wouldn't stop squirming.

I was holding his leg in my lap as we were sitting on one of the many bunks, and he just wouldn't stop moving, but every time I'd look up at him he'd freeze, looking off in another direction, so I'd turn back to his leg. Around the fourth time he did this I picked up a knife that was lying on the bed.

"Do you want me to stab you?" I said, "Because that's what will happen if you don't stop moving."

"You don't need a knife to clean my wound," he replied indignantly.

"I know," I responded, narrowing my eyes at him. He merely replied with a shrug, which I figured meant that he'd stop.

"Thank you," I said, setting the knife back down.

I made quick work of it after that, finishing a lot sooner than I'd wish. Without giving it a second thought, my hand moved across his skin, caressing it. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Nico staring back at me, a glazed look in his eyes. We stayed that way for a while, staring at each other, my hand still moving over his leg, until I shook my head, snapping out of the trance I was in.

I cleared my throat and Nico seemed to snap out of it too.

"Uh, I just, medical reasons," I said dumbly, "Just wanted to see if the area was sensitive, but it looks good." Believe me, when I said it looked good, I meant it.

Nico shook his, looking away from me as he pulled his leg off my lap. As soon a it was gone I immediately missed the warmth.

I stood up, striding across the room and to the door. "Um, i-i'll see you tomorrow I guess," I said, hating myself for stuttering as I walked out the door, hearing it slam shut behind me.

 **Nico's**

 **POV**

I groaned as turned over on my bed, tired from not being able to get an ounce of sleep last night, and with good reason. Damn it, Will Solace.

Choosing to ignore and push aside what ever was making me feel so...crazy right now, I got up from my bed and quickly got dressed.

I decided I'd head over to the climbing wall of lava, it's been a while since I've been there. I'd pulled on my black shirt which I called my lava shirt. It consisted of a series of burn marks and little holes.

As soon as I got there I rushed to the wall, I don't think many people knew this since they don't really pay attention to my existence, but I'm actually really fast. I quickly reached the top, staring over the vast landscape that was camp half blood. I rushed to climb back down and when I got there, there was a familiar blond waiting for me at the bottom.

"I didn't you were good at climbing," Will said.

"I'm good at a lot of things people don't know about," I replied back snidely, heading off in the other direction. I wasn't expecting him to follow but once again I was sorely mistaken.

"Oh really?" He said, an odd glint in his eyes as he kept up with my fast pace.

"Mmm," I grunted, not even bothering with an actual response.

I guess I didn't really think about where I was going because when I focused back on my surroundings I realized I was in the forest.

I turned to find Will staring at me. "What?"

Will walked a few steps closer to me before stopping. We were only a few inches apart.

I narrowed my eyes at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I was just wondering...," he said, his eyes focusing on my lips.

I didn't have any time to push him away or even squeak in surprise, not that I squeak, when he lowered his head and pushed his lips onto mine. I found myself staring into his eyes, not doing anything, as his lips moved against mine.

I don't know why I didn't push him away. Correction, I did know why, I just didn't want to admit.

Instead of freaking out and yelling at him, my lips involuntarily began to move against his in sync. His eyes closed for a brief second and I heard a moan escape his throat.

With his left hand, he grabbed my hip, bringing me even closer to him. His right hand he brought up to my head, cupping the side of my face, like it was so fragile, like it was made of glass.

I found myself needing to do something with my hands, so in one brief impulsive moment, I grabbed his ass, pulling him against me.

I heard him squeak as I did it, his eyes shooting wide open again.

After a few more seconds we separated, gasping for breath.

When I looked back up at Will he had a slight smirk on his face, almost gloating.

"You're right, Nico," he said, breaking the silence, and I loved the way he said my name, "You are good at a lot of things."

As I stood there staring at him, still not saying anything, I swiped my tongue across my lip and I could still taste him there.

Will backed up a few steps and I focused my attention back on him.

"I'll see you later," he said with a wink, heading back out of the forest and to gods knows where.

Me, I was stuck standing there, the only thought in my mind being, _'What in hades just happened?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Nico's**

 **POV**

As I was walking across Camp back to my cabin, I was suddenly in a bone crushing hug.

Wheezing, I looked down to see Hazel at my side.

"I've missed you," she said in her cheerful voice, "it's been so long since we've hung out."

The reason we haven't hung out in a while is because she's been spending all her time with Frank, but I'd never tell her that.

Patting Hazel on the head, not exactly soure what to do, I just awkwardly stand there till she let's go. Looking over her shoulder I see Frank's not far behind as he sends me happy grin.

He wraps an arm around her waist and the immature part of me wants to throw up at the PDA, it being my sister only adding to the disgust factor.

Frank leans down and whispers something in her ear, her cheeks reddening immediately, and I now definitely need to find a toilet.

"Ok well," I say, backing away slowly, "I'm just going to head back to my cabin."

Hazel giggles up at Frank for a few seconds before she stops and her eyes snap to meet mine.

"Oh yeah," she says, probably just now hearing what I said, "See you later," she calls out as I'm already turning around and walking away.

On the rare chance that I ever thought about relationships, and believe me really rare, I didn't like thinking about love and emotions and all that drama, but when I did I'd look around and see all these couples, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth, I'd see them and notice how they were all practically joined at the hip.

If ever I were to date someone I'd want it to be easy, natural, I wouldn't want to always have to be next to them. That we'd be sure enough of our 'being together', as teenage drama-ish as that sounds, that we could spend time apart.

My mind immediately goes to Will, and the ghost of a smile drifts onto my face.

I haven't seen on the walk back so I'm pretty sure he's in the Apollo cabin already. I still have no idea what happened back there. I mean I know. It'd be hard not to know with all these hormonal teenagers around.

I just have no clue how to proceed and I made an oath to myself that I would never be that desperate person who demands immediate answers or that has to keep on thinking over everything that happened.

Pushing aside all these melodramatic thoughts I head into my cabin, peeling off my sweaty T-shirt.

I drop into my bunk, staring around at the empty room, well, semi empty, but I don't think the other bunks count in the way I'm thinking.

Closing my eyes I lay my arm over my eyes, slowly letting myself drift to sleep.

 **Will's**

 **POV**

I couldn't keep the grin off my face all through dinner. The whole time my brothers and sisters sent me looks of confusion, some of them, most of them, were looking at me like I was an alien.

I could still feel Nico's hands on me, pulling me closer. It was good, great. I loved the look on his face as we both pulled away to catch his breath.

The mix of astonishment, breathlessness, pleasure. I couldn't wait to see that look again, it sent shivers up my body just thinking about it.

The entire time through dinner I didn't see Nico, so I assumed he was back at his cabin.

As soon as everyone left the dining pavilion and headed over to amphitheater I walked in the other direction over to the cabins, ignoring weird looks I was getting for not following along with everyone else.

I walked along, a sly smile spreading across my face as I stood in front of the Hades cabin door for a second before I pushed it open.

My eyes immediately found him, lying on his bunk, his arm across his eyes. He was asleep, or at least he was.

"Nnhg," he grunted unintelligibly as he sat up, elbows behind him holding up his weight.

"Hey," he said when his eyes found mine, his voice husky with sleep.

"Hey," I said back before I headed over to his bunk and sat beside him.


End file.
